


3 Sherlock Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Drabbles for BBC's Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Sherlock Drabbles

"Bouquet" - 5/26

Cooking was amongst the worst of the so-called "basic skills." There was simply no point to it at all, what with the wide availability of pre-packed foods that were easily prepared and consumed without wasting time standing about in the kitchen attempting to extinguish the flames coming from yet another failed roast. John's wry smile spoke volumes for "We can order takeout, it's fine," but he understood the motivation behind Sherlock's determination, and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder instead, guiding those graceful hands with his own. They truly were better together, blending like flavors ideally should.

 

\---

 

"Count" - 5/26

Sherlock had initially mocked John's inability to remember the steps. It was such a simple sequence, repeating endlessly. Once it came to practice, however, it seemed as though his own grasp on dancing was theoretical at best.

The two men clasped hands awkwardly, neither one seeming nearly as elegant as they intended. Sherlock's brow furrowed, more a sign of frustration than concentration. John recognized it immediately.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," he reminded the taller man, tugging against his shoulder in order to avoid tripping them both, "Just do what feels right. You've got to ignore your mind sometimes."

 

\---

 

"Echo" - 5/26

Sherlock would be the first to admit that love baffled him. The lengths it drove people to were astonishing, and defied logic. Observing it, therefore, in the ordinary mind of John, had been a remarkable amusement, until it was hard to think of him as ordinary much at all. He valued him, and therefore, could not stomach the notion of a threat made against him. To threaten Sherlock himself was a simple thing, he found it hard to seriously acknowledge such a danger.

But to imperil John lit a dangerously illogical fire. One Sherlock could only let burn free.


End file.
